Various types of vehicle Vehicle CD player plug-covers are known in the prior art. However, what is needed is a vehicle CD player plug-cover that includes a parallelepiped cover having a parallelepiped insert projecting perpendicularly from a rear surface, which insert releasably inserts into an automobile CD player to conceal the CD player from view.